Wendell Redler
American |status = Deceased (Assumed) (Resist) Unknown (Walk Away) |birth = 1947 |ages = 71 |aliases = *Cowboy *Python 2-5 |occupations = *Corporal, US Army (formerly) |affiliations = Far Cry 5 *The Resistance Hours of Darkness *Python 2 (parent unit) *James Kenneth (unit commander, Python 2) *Moses (Squad Mate) *Joker (Squad Mate) *Yokel (Squad Mate) |appearances = *Far Cry 5 *Hours of Darkness |first_appearance = Far Cry 5 *What They Carried Hours of Darkness *Prologue |role = *NPC *Ally *Quest Giver *Playable Character (Hours of Darkness) |gender = Male |hair_color = Gray |eye_color = Brown }} Wendell Redler is a character found at Redler Residence in Holland Valley region in Far Cry 5. Wendell is also the protagonist in Far Cry 5's Hours of Darkness expansion. Overview Wendell Redler is a Vietnam veteran, who many years ago made a pact with his Vietnam squad members that they'd be ready for an event such as the Eden's Gate takeover, and prepared for this event by stashing weapons and supplies in a shed in Wendell's front yard. To keep the stash safe from any one man being able to steal it all, or one of them going rogue and taking it, they etched a single digit into their Vietnam Veteran lighters, with Wendell being the one to know the proper sequence of the dozen numbers. Unfortunately, as the years have gone by, all of Wendell's friends have dropped, one by one, until he is the last man standing. Far Cry 5 Wendell requests The Junior Deputy find his friends' lighters, and bring them back before the Project at Eden's Gate cult finds them. As a reward, he will let the Deputy have the contents of the stash, as he knows they'd get better use out of it than he would. Hours of Darkness During the Vietnam War, Wendell Redler was a veteran soldier and door gunner of the U.S. army. In Hours of Darkness, Wendell -- a.k.a. Cowboy -- recounts one instance when he had his helicopter shot down and his unit captured behind enemy lines. During the course of the DLC, Cowboy managed to escape captivity and rescue his surviving squadmates and several South Vietnam POWs; all the while he is maneuvering throughout the remote valley in Vietnam as he awaits extraction. Far Cry New Dawn In Far Cry New Dawn, the Redler residence is called Old Red's grave, which implies that he died sometime during or after the nuclear holocaust. Trivia *Wendell was attached to the gunship unit Python 2 during Hours of Darkness, serving as the fifth member, Python 2-5, as a door gunner. *Wendell is the first playable character in Far Cry 5 to have voiced lines, as The Junior Deputy has no voice lines throughout the main game. *Since US army invaded Vietnam in 1965 and US involvement in the war ended in 1973, that would make Wendell somewhere between 18 and 26 in Hours of Darkness. *If the player completes the DLC 100% then Wendell will have met Lyndon B. Johnson, the president of the United States during the Vietnam War. Gallery Wendell Redler 01.png|Acting casual FC5 Wendell Redler 02.png|Ditto, reading book Category:Deceased